


Kisses, kisses, all the kisses, I want them with you

by Alwaysevak2121



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Banter, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Passion, Tenderness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysevak2121/pseuds/Alwaysevak2121
Summary: The first one, that very first kiss they shared started a chain of kisses, all kinds of kisses. Each and every one of them matters though, they are like physical love notes, finding a path along their nerve endings, leaving a precious memory whenever received. It’s like every kiss given adds the feeling of being loved.Isak and Even and kisses, a lot of kisses.





	Kisses, kisses, all the kisses, I want them with you

**Author's Note:**

> I miss them, I miss them so much!

The first one, that very first kiss they shared started a chain of kisses, all kinds of kisses. Each and every one of them matters though, they are like physical love notes, finding a path along their nerve endings, leaving a precious memory whenever received. It’s like every kiss given adds the feeling of being loved. 

In the mornings it's often Even, showering Isak’s face with soft little kisses, planting them on his cheeks, forehead, temples, nose, everywhere. Isak might act a bit grumpy at first but it's impossible not to melt when being attacked with so much affection and soon he's all squirming and giggling under him. 

When Even’s kisses reach the corner of his lips Isak pulls him closer, trapping him right there, above him, in his arms and opens his eyes in order to look at him. They are sharing sleepy smiles and Isak looks at those soft blue pools when saying: “Good morning.”

Isak takes in the look in Even's eyes, the warm adoration they radiate and makes sure to look at him while wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Isak can’t help sighing into Even's lips when he feels his hands caressing his cheeks. It's such a tender thing to do, caress him so thoroughly, with soft touches, even softer lips. Such an Even thing to do. 

Isak grabs Even's hair gently with his fingers while deepening the kiss and he feels Even sighing softly against his lips for that. Yeah okay, maybe that's a thing Isak does, always wanting to get somehow closer.

He can’t help smiling at them, how moonstruck they are being and when Even smiles against his lips too he lets out a chuckle. 

That makes Even pull back a little, his smile reaching his eyes when he asks: “What?” 

Isak just lets it out, not being able nor willing to hold it back: “I love you.” 

Even is fully beaming now, leaning closer again, brushing their noses and connecting their smiles into a sweet touch of their lips. Then he buries his face in Isak's hair and mumbles: “I love you.” 

Isak hears it, of course he does, warmth filling his chest, but he can’t help teasing him by saying: “Did you say something babe?” 

Even moves his head a little, his breath on his neck making Isak shiver and whispers into his ear: “I think you might need a shower” 

“What!” Isak shrieks, pushing Even's chest with his both hands while Even bursts out laughing not moving an inch. 

“Nah baby, you smell perfect”, Even says into his neck and continues: “I wonder if you taste as sweet too.” 

Then he suddenly licks Isak's neck with his tongue making Isak yelp out loud. Even keeps licking his neck and says laughter in his voice: “Yep, so sweet.”

Isak squirms and giggles and finally gathers enough breath to utter: “You are such an idiot, oh my god!” 

For that Even lifts his head with a blinding smile and states: “That you love.”

And okay, when he's looking at this adorable, silly, beautiful, beautiful boy above him there’s honestly only one answer: “I do.”

 

During just one day, there can be so many ways to leave and then come back, to say goodbye and meet again. To have that someone special to kiss hello, to greet with soft sighs between kisses, it's like coming home every single time, no matter the place. It's like a reflex, to search for that perfect match for their lips after being apart, humming into each other’s mouths contentedly when being reunited. 

It's their thing, sharing tenderness first and foremost, straight through that sweet touch of their lips. Sometimes it's a gentle peck before taking each other in through their eyes too, then starting to talk about their days on their way home. Sometimes the kiss just lingers, every brush of their lips letting out silent pleads to get closer, to feel home and settled right there and then. 

Kissing goodbye is such an everyday thing to do yet holding so much value for them. Whether it's a quick tender peck, leaving behind a sweet longing for more or a slow, deep, toe curling kiss, it matters. It leaves an imprint, an echo of the touch of those lips so dear to carry with when being apart. 

Sometimes it's like this, Isak leaving earlier and they are saying goodbyes in their hallway. It's so easy to get stuck on the tender touches, pressing foreheads together and brushing their noses, then stealing a kiss. And then one more. And one after that. 

“I have to go”, Isak says pulling back a little.

“Mmmhh”, Even murmurs and grabs his collar pulling him back for a kiss again before letting him go reluctantly. 

Isak smiles, kisses his nose and turns around in order to leave and Even just can’t help smacking his behind gently in the process. He earns a predictable glare from Isak and blows a kiss for him. Isak rolls his eyes when Even pouts waiting for Isak to return it and he adores how Isak's lips curve into a fond smile before he blows him a kiss back. 

Isak shakes his head smiling: “You are such a dork.”

Even smiles back saying: “It's all for you.” 

Isak sighs and closes the distance between them kissing Even once more and huffs fondly: “You are lucky that I like you so much.” 

“Yeah?” Even beams.

“Yeah”, Isak beams back. 

But the thing is, even though kissing goodbye is bittersweet sometimes, it means soon there's going to be a new chance to kiss hello again. 

 

Kissing on an everyday basis is such a natural thing for them, there are so much kisses given that it seems they are doing it plenty of times without even noticing. It's almost a subconscious choice, to seek that familiar scent of each other’s being, to feel that soft skin under their lips. Maybe, perhaps definitely, it's as much for giving tenderness as to feel somehow grounded by taking in the feeling of home. 

It can be like this, they are sitting in a cafeteria with their friends, enjoying the lazy hours of Sunday afternoon, just chilling and chatting. Then Even notices an unruly curl that keeps falling over Isak's eye making him blow it away constantly while talking. 

Even leans closer and brushes it away, lets his fingers linger in his hair and kisses the top of his head before starting to pull back.

Isak is focused on the conversation with their friends but grabs Even's hand nevertheless, brings it to his lips kissing his knuckles gently before letting go. 

When visiting parents, it's often Even, talking about their everyday life, about, well Isak. In the middle of the sentence he might lift their joined hands, kissing Isak's wrist gently making Isak smile and somehow ease into the conversation with his parents.

It's easy to see how tuned into each other they are, just knowing when the other one needs that little touch, that silent support to feel connected to the moment. 

Isak's talking about his latest courses with his dad and his mum can’t help smiling with shiny eyes when she sees the way Even looks at his son. That look is telling her all she needs to know. His boy is so loved, loved just the way it's supposed to be. 

It has become almost a habit, Even’s parents telling about all the adorable and maybe a little embarrassing things about his childhood while they are having dinner at their place. Even is sitting next to Isak, accepting his fate, rolling his eyes but smiling too when Isak all but encourages them to tell more. 

Those two boys, teasing each other with fond smiles and soft eyes. When Isak presses a kiss on Even's cheek everyone around is able to see how he's almost bursting with happiness. That sight of them, all smiling and in love, makes Even's parents share a warm smile, there's nothing quite alike than to see their son so happy, making that dear boy just as happy too. 

Sometimes they are just walking in the streets, hand in hand, and suddenly Even stops. That makes Isak stop too and look at Even a question in his eyes. 

Even just smiles lifting his hands to caress Isak's cheeks and says: “I feel like kissing you” 

Isak smiles back lifting his chin and Even leans into a kiss. It's one of those kisses, kisses making their hearts skip a beat before those heartbeats are so close, finding the perfect rhythm in the shelter of the two boys melting against each other. 

Isak pulls back breathless and takes Even’s hands in his own and says: “Wanna know something?” 

Even nods all smiling making Isak huff for himself, how gone he is when it comes to this boy, this boy who looks so soft with the flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes while waiting for his answer. 

Isak leans closer, standing on his toes and whispers into Even's ear: “I feel like kissing you too.” Then Isak kisses him right away, swallowing that surprised laughter from his lips. And there's no space for anything else, the World around them all forgotten. There are just them, two boys, willing to kiss and to be kissed, to love and to be loved. 

 

Then there are times when kisses are speaking more than words, saying just the right things. 

Sometimes it's Isak, pressing soft kisses on Even’s hair when the World around them seems too much, too loud, too everything. Sometimes it's Even, kissing that frown on Isak's forehead when he's too stressed out to sleep. Those kisses given are saying things like ‘I'm here, we are here, you can count on me, I'm not going anywhere’. 

Sometimes it's both of them, kissing each other’s tears after a stupid fight, its reason long ago forgotten. Sharing kisses to give comfort and to be comforted, like it's the most natural thing to do, as easy as breathing, to make that salty water disappear with the touch of their lips. 

Some days are just not made of the best ideas. It was kinda stupid to have that snowball fight with the boys today. And then there was that moment when he noticed Even was being all clueless about a snowball thrown towards him. And yes, he might have gotten in the way instinctively and was being hit by it right to his left eye. 

But Isak thinks he could have had it worse when Even soothes the bruise under his eye with feather light kisses after removing an ice bag wrapped up in a towel. Even brushes the sore skin gently with his fingertips and asks: “Does it hurt much baby?” 

“A little, yeah”, Isak answers making Even kiss his pout too. There's a smile playing in his eyes when he says: “You are my hero.” 

Isak pouts a little more while saying: “A superhero.” 

Even chuckles with his eyes crinkling, that sight filling Isak with a warm feeling. Even leans closer, blowing his bruise lightly like you do with the little kids and whispers: “Definitely my superhero.” 

Then he kisses him again and Isak could swear that kisses have a healing power, or at least Even's kisses do. 

 

Then there are those passionate, hungry kisses that are dizzying right from the start. They just need to get close to each other, so close and then even closer. It takes just one certain kind of shared look and the atmosphere changes right away. 

It's Isak, pushing Even gently yet firmly against the wall in their hallway while Even pulls him right with him, his hands already reaching under his shirt, searching for the soft skin of his lower back. 

It makes Isak shiver and he licks into Even's mouth, pulling his hair making Even tighten his grip on Isak. Even sucks his tongue making him moan into his mouth. When Even bites his lower lip, Isak can't help pressing his hips against his. It's like they are exchanging pieces of themselves with oxygen, there’s not a concept of being close enough for them. 

They are seeing stars under their eyelids, maybe because sometimes it's so easy to forget that thing called breathing. Or maybe it's just because of them, being pressed against each other this way, wrapped up in each other and love. 

Passion can be such a tender thing too, growing slowly, with soft kisses pressed on skin. Each kiss lighting a little fire until the flames growing under the skin are burning so good, so right. 

It's Even, pressing his ear against Isak's wrist, like listening his pulse then kissing the delicate skin there, doing the same for his other wrist. Isak lies on his back, melting under his loving touches. Even moves closer, kisses his jaw, letting his nose brush his cheek before pressing his own cheek on his neck, listening his pulse again, beating louder and louder. 

Even moves further again, then letting his head rest on Isak's hip bone, breathing in the scent of his skin. He presses his cheek on Isak's inner thigh, feeling the pulse via that sensitive skin and sighs contentedly. When he brushes his lips on that pulse point Isak trembles under him grabbing his shoulders gently in order to pull Even onto him. 

When Isak then presses his cheek against Even's chest above him, listening his pulse, rapid yet strong and steady, he can’t help kissing his heart. Even lets out a whimper so sweet, Isak has to pull him into a kiss.

Sometimes all they need are those lingering kisses and soft sighs when they are intertwined with each other. Every bit of them touching ignites the sweetest fire under their skin, alleviating the longing to get closer. 

It hits them slow and tender, Even dragging an open mouthed kiss along Isak's skin while being held so tight. Isak finds his lips again, shutting his lips against Even's, letting him collect those sighs so sweet.

When they then are lying next to each other, Isak looks at Even's now rosy skin, so sensitive for his touch. He draws a heart onto his arm with his fingertip making him smile fondly. 

“I can't draw for shit, it would probably be asymmetric as fuck”, Isak huffs. 

Even just smiles, reaching for to kiss Isak's fingers and says: “Might be, but for me it's perfect.”

Isak rolls his eyes but can’t stop a pleased smile appearing when he snuggles closer to Even. 

 

When they are going to sleep, already under the duvet, Even holding him against his chest, Isak can’t help thinking how special it is, to get to share all kinds of kisses with that one person so dear. And how he gets to be that someone special for him too. It makes him all mellow inside, thinking about how many kisses they have already shared and how many there's yet to come. 

When Even kisses his shoulder gently, letting out a soft sigh against his skin, Isak turns his head a little and seals his lips for a soft, sleepy kiss before closing his eyes. When he drifts off to sleep in his arms there's one thing he just knows. No matter how many kisses they share, there won't be a day when it's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> <3<3<3<3


End file.
